I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices for items such as DVD's CDs, Audio Cassettes, Video Cassettes, and other articles having rectangular shapes, which can be surrounded by and secured by the security package. The perimeter walls surround the item and have a top and bottom flange for securing an item. The front wall has a locking mechanism and an overlapping front wall strap to lock the security package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security device having an asymmetric locking mechanism, as well as an internally disposed electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag therewithin and a asymmetric key for unlocking the locking mechanism.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In an effort to thwart or eliminate the theft of items offered for sale in stores, retailers have for years worked toward tagging such articles with devices having improved security characteristics. Some devices are rather large and have cumbersome attachment means for securing the device to the item. Some devices are not easily removed from the item at the checkout counter.
To further reduce the likelihood of thievery, some security devices include electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags disposed within the security device so that an alarm will sound within the retail store if a thief attempts to leave the premises without having the store clerk remove or disable the EAS tag.
The security devices must be either easily removed from the items sold at the checkout counter prior to the customer leaving the store such that the EAS does not sound and the security package can be reused at the store or the EAS must be disarmed at the checkout counter and he security package opened by the customer at home.
Some thieves have found means to open or remove the devices such that items can be stolen easier. A security device with an EAS and a secure lock which can be easily opened with the proper key but hard to open by other means, is needed by the retail industry.
The security devices used should allow the item for sale to be displayed such that it is easily viewable by the customer yet secured inside a security package to prevent theft. The security package should be easily secured to the item.